Altered Route
by HaeraDimnne
Summary: Perhaps winter wasn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold_

 _Just as the weather was held responsible for_

* * *

Work had ended quite faster than he anticipated.

Sundown was nearing, he could tell. Though the sky which were filled with dimmed clouds made it difficult to distinguish.

Not in his perspective.

Despite what the icy temperature had imparted, the citizens in Ikebukuro never lessened. As if the frost surrounding never gave them a hindrance.

As if it never existed.

It wasn't alike the bitterness he felt when Christmas began, and it wasn't as if he were expecting anything less. It just reminded him again and again – that he was alone.

Most people would stay at home; families gathering around a kotatsu and eat dinner together. Or rather, lovers huddled up in each other's embrace without any concern for the world. No, because in this particular weather, it made him remember, that no one was truly by his side. It made him realize...

 _He's lonely_

Perhaps it's just cold getting to him, making him sentimental over trivial things. Losing the reason why he's this way. Why he deserved such penance.

Slumped against an alleyway, Heiwajima Shizuo lit his favorite cancer stick in digress. Tom had gone off an errand and gave him an advance payment. Before he could manage to say anything else, the dreadlocked man already went straight into the crowd and was currently nowhere to be found. Seeing no further excuse to implore, he merely shrugged his shoulders and accepted what fate has in stored for today.

The blond exhaled, clutching the cigarette off his mouth then stomped it to the ground. His gaze was locked at the undying crowd, yet he eyed no one in particular; wondering, envious of their goals as he is also stuck in the cold but with no purpose. Nothing awaits for him back home. Only forgotten chores and damaged goods.

And so he decided to walk along the hordes of people, taking another route.

* * *

Now, the darkness became evident. Winds grew colder as each second ticked by. Without the humans, it was much more silent. Shizuo slowed down to a stop the moment he noticed the chill bore through his spine. He was momentarily stunned. Where had he gone to, considering his body took control of the stroll while his mind aimlessly wandered out of sight. He deemed it to be in-between the borderline of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, whereas whistles were faint but still audible enough to hear. However, the place was not familiar.

Annoying.

Being angry would do him no good; it is of no use. He'd have to find someone. _Anyone,_ for inquires, he concludes. Though minutes has passed, there were no sign of existence.

Till voices materialized from thin air.

He whipped his head towards the sound which revealed a darkened path, leading to wherever the hell it does. Shizuo couldn't tell whether he should be glad or suspicious. Despite that, he walked unto it, unwary of possibilities that might happen.

A frosted playground; the glittering spectacles made it obvious. Briefly, he gawked at it up until the voice spoke again. This time, so terribly distinct.

"Give it up, kid."

 _Ah,_ there they were.

By the farthest corner of the playground's railing, Shizuo saw two men hover along a small figure.

"You have nowhere to run to." One of them said.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at that. "Oi." The said men turned around in sequence. "Hah?"

Hooligans. Shizuo silently cursed his usual inattentiveness. Why didn't he think of it in the first place? He chose to blame the darkness. "You got a problem with us, man?"

"Yeah." Scum no. 1 added, as Shizuo mentally named him. "We're just hangin' out with our pal here." He sidestepped enough to let the blond see through the crack. A boy, who seemed like less than eight had an impassive look on his face. One which did not held fear nor panic. Then the hooligan preceded to put a hand on his shoulder and visibly gripped it. Shizuo could tell the discomfort of the boy and was about to retort when the boy himself declared, "I don't know them."

Both of the hooligans went pale. The boy continued to explain. "They were trying to rob me–

In a hurried pace, the other hooligan – scum no. 2, clamped his palm to the boy's mouth, retreating backwards. "Shit." A vein popped in Shizuo's head. "You saw nothing." Scum no. 1 threatened, drawing a switchblade underneath its baggy jacket and pointed it to the blond. "Walk away." He demanded. "Unless you're in for a world full of pain." Ironic. Clearly they weren't from Ikebukuro and was not aware of its known Fortissimo.

Their mistake.

"Let the kid go." When did Shizuo light up a smoke? "Or you're gonna do what?" Scum no. 1 taunted. _Rip your head off for starters,_ the blond pondered. Was he supposed to display violence in front of a child? In order to save him? Ha. Heroic.

When did anything he wants ever go his way?

"I hate–

Shizuo's words were cut short when the hooligan closed their distance and attempted to slash his chest. As the cigarette fell, his restraint evaporated. Never mind the kid, these scumbags needed to be disciplined. The blond easily evaded the attack, seizing the arm of the hooligan – scum no. 1, then crushed it with a minimum force.

"Ow! Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck–

"I hate _violence_." Shizuo repeated. "I _hate_ it as much as I hate people like _you_." The hooligan practically yelped at the increasing pressure on his limbs. "And here I thought we could compromise without using it." Shizuo glowered. "Guess I was wrong." It was all so abrupt. He wasted no more time, explanations futile. The next thing he knew, scum no. 1 was hurling beside his counterpart. Scum no. 2 shrieked.

"Wha– _wha_ –wha– _what the fuck was that_!?" He bellowed. " _What the fuck are you?!_ "

 _A monster,_ Shizuo told himself _._ Although the hooligan was only met by a stare. "Do you want me to repeat what I just said?" Scum no. 2 noticeably gulped. "I-I'm not af-afraid of you!" He tensed, shoulders bent. "Do-don't come any closer!" Shit, the blond completely forgot what's important. _The boy_. Scum no. 2's palm was no longer on the boy's mouth but was holding a knife against his throat; the other hand clamping the boy's lithe physique to prevent an escape. "One more step and this kid will drop dead!" He emphasized his statement by tightening his hold of the boy. The said boy furrowed his eyebrows. "How low." He spat. "Why you little–

Something obstructed the hooligan's wrist as he aimed to give the kid a beating; it just wouldn't move an inch. Though the very moment he feasted his eyes above, he immediately regretted it. The sight was alike of a nightmare come to life. Absolutely terrifying. Shizuo, somehow, loomed towards him unseen and caught his wrist before he could hurt the kid. Scum no. 2 instantly dropped the blade he was holding. "Ow, _ow, ow, owplease don't kill m_ e–

"Shut up." The blond commanded, in which the hooligan easily obliged. "I gave you a warning but you completely ignored it."

"So you have no right to complain." After that, he also sent the hooligan soaring along the direction he threw his accomplice in. "We-we'll remember this!" Scum no. 1 shouted. Surprisingly he gained consciousness and dragged his comrade away while limping. Then merged further into the shadows of the night.

Finally, the turmoil has died, replaced by peace and its quiet vibe.

Perhaps it was about time to actually arrive home.

As Shizuo spun his back to leave, in a chanced setting, a set of different colored orbs meet. The blond felt like he couldn't speak. "Uh..." He muttered, specifically to himself. What would people usually say after they saved a kid? Give them a wisdom of thought? Nah. It's too unlike him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?" He asked, disposing the awkwardness. Shizuo half-expected the kid to scram, to produce a shrill of terror in response to what he saw. Yet he did neither of those things. Instead, he just stared back. "..." The boy eventually broke the eye contact, mumbling words the blond couldn't understand. "Would it kill you to be a little louder, kid?" Their eyes met again, this time Shizuo noticed the color it radiated.

Red.

"...m'not a kid."

"Ha?" His tone slightly sharp.

"I'm not a kid."

"..." Shizuo resisted the urge to snort. "Right–

"I'm at an age where puberty usually begins. To still regard me as a child based on my appearance is beyond stupidity."

 _What?_

"Months from now I'm going to be an adult." He puffed out, dragging his feet back and forth. "Well, not technically... But reaching adolescence nonetheless!" The last word came out a bit high-pitched, to Shizuo's dismay, was kinda cute. Alike of a squeaking mouse ready to be trampled. He tried his best not to let impatience follow. "What are you doing alone this time of night? There are many dangerous people around who can harm you, like those people earlier." He lectured. "Wouldn't your parents be worried by now?"

"..." The boy's eyes fell down, his mouth wording whispers again, then stated, "...no parents." Shizuo froze. "They're working abroad."

"Oh." An onslaught of relief weighed off his chest, though he didn't comprehend its basis. "But–

"No more questions." _What!?_ "It's getting annoying."

"..." Shizuo's restrain twitched as he mentally tried to calmed himself: _breath in breath out_ –

Fuck it.

"Well, if you don't have any plans on giving me details, I'll just head back to my hometown." He answered. "I'm sure you'll be able to find your way home on your own."

"Since, after all, you're going through puberty." The boy's face instantly reddened. "That's not what I–

"See you, kid." Even if he did misheard the dejected tune of the kid, Shizuo only chose to ignore it.

* * *

Apart from the light produced by multiple street lamps, the surrounding was pretty much pitch black. Undoubtedly not even an hour has elapsed since he walked out of the playground. Perhaps the kid had already gone back to his house. Where his family would be worried sick and was waiting for his arrival–

 _"...no parents."_

"..."

 _"They're working abroad."_

Halting dead on his track, guilt flooded across Shizuo's conscience. Should he return to the playground and properly escort the kid? It's probably too late now, but his sympathy won't let him forget.

Damn it.

With a new profound determination, Shizuo found himself turning onto the direction he was once in. And was entirely surprised at the sight that greeted him.

"I can't believe you never noticed me."

"..."

"Are you daft or something?"

"..."

Indignation coiling, whether or not he looked pathetic in front of someone younger, Shizuo really didn't give a rats ass at the moment. "YOU–

He gaped, fingers pointing accusingly to the kid. "WHEN–

"I didn't think I'd be smart to stay there by myself after what happened." The blond stiffened. "So I decided to follow you instead."

Luminosity shone directly in their path, letting Shizuo's vision to clearly discern the ambiance.

"It went well didn't it?" The boy flashed a lopsided grin, a smug conduct written all over his mien. Was this kid trying to provoke him? Shizuo simply swallowed his annoyance and let out an exasperated sigh in replacement. Approaching the kid, he observe the grin has fallen into a straight line; his guise unreadable, Shizuo perceiving it as a sign of apprehension. When he ultimately faced him, he let his brows soften a bit, lifting his hand midair near the kid's forehead, and flicked it; the gentlest he can.

"Ouch– hey! What was that for?" Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ gentle. The boy almost lost his balance at the impact but stayed strong on the ground, his fingers stroking his now sore temple. Shizuo held back a chuckle. "By the way." Red orbs met brown again. "You really don't know where you're going, don't you?"

"..."

Silence.

"You were going in circles."

Humiliation.

Shizuo's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Yeah, well... I'm not from here, so..." Those words didn't take much to absorb honestly. It was no wonder the streets appeared similar. Then, the fact dawned on him. "Wait– the hell! I thought I told you to go home?!" He exclaimed. The boy quirked an eyebrow. "Why should I listen to you?" Shizuo groaned; this was getting no where. "Look, kid. I don't really know why you're out alone this time of night but if you still think its safe, be my guest." The blond said, messing the golden strands in his head. "'Sides, if I was going the wrong way, you could've informed me beforehand."

"Unless... you were scared–

"I'm not scared!" Shizuo's eye widened. "Why should I be scared?"

"..." He'd be lying if the boy's words didn't give him a some sort of effect. What's worse, is the warm feeling that began to start in his chest.

What is this?

"You're so dumb."

What?

"You didn't even notice my presence till you turned around!"

"..."

"I mean, did you even feel the stones I threw at your back?"

"..." The realization hit it straight. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Protozoan..." Had it been another being, Shizuo would've sent them flying. This conversation would have ended nice and easy. This conversation never would've existed in the beginning. Yet, he let himself ridiculed, his temper contained in an unknown boundary. The blond would be lying if it didn't make him giddy for some reason. "...what's your problem."

"You said you'd return to your hometown."

"...yes? I did." He wavered. "What about it?" Shizuo eyed the boy suspiciously.

"..."

"Take me with you."

"..."

 _Huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Your name..."

"Hmm?" The kid hummed in response.

"You never told me your name." Red irises looked up at him, hesitant.

"You never asked." He replied. This time, the blond didn't respond, as he was still waiting for the answer to his unspoken question. "Izaya."

Alas, he complies. "Orihara Izaya."

* * *

Shizuo realized, that it wasn't even near midnight.

Perhaps he isn't as perceptive than he actually once thought.

Everything remained the same. Not one has changed a bit. The streets of Ikebukuro were still packed with its residents; alongside the strangers whom lurks in secret. Lights could be seen anywhere, wherever your line of sight catches a glimpse of it. Every evening, the surroundings gleamed like this. Being the only difference were the thick layers of white falling from the atmosphere.

Snowflakes had definitely increased by volume. Winds much more colder, his train of contemplation went on and on as he speculated his birthplace. How he had grown to notice things he hadn't before, just because he wandered lost to some unknown location.

How he had now finally return home.

"So this is Ikebukuro, huh?"

A subtle grip tightened against his fingertips.

"You said you'd show me around."

 _Oh,_ he almost forgot.

His melancholic thoughts gone off track the moment a placid voice spoke, reminding him of the fact that he had company.

"Right, Shizu-chan?"

That he was not alone.

* * *

 **An hour ago**

* * *

 _"Take me with you."_

Unmoving, Shizuo stood aghast. He didn't even have the luxury to blink, till his eyelids closed themselves involuntarily. Till the boy's words ultimately settled in.

" _HAAH_!? THE _HELL_ WOULD I DO THAT?!" He screeched, loud enough to startle any neighboring birds in their respective nests. To make the said boy cover his ears, preventing any damage. "I. Am. Not. Deaf." Giving each syllable an additional weight, he snapped, his face contorting into a scowl.

"You didn't have to shout." Were it possible to be both angry and ashamed at the same time?

Obviously.

"Are you always like this?"

"..." Shizuo wasn't sure how to react.

But he was certain that something in him just stopped.

 _Are you always like this?_

Like what exactly?

His heart throbbed, unable to voice out his comeback. Jaw wide open, body motionless yet quivering – all of the self-proclaimed assumptions he made in the past resurfaced. Making his stomach churn in the most distorted way.

"...you look stupid."

"..."

"Well, more than you already are." The kid snickered, his crimson spheres seemingly sparkling in... _amusement?_

Really, Shizuo doesn't know how to react to that.

"What kind of person would use a bartender suit as an outfit? It is either you are working at a bar or is into cosplay, which is just typical for human interests nowadays." _What?_ "But I can't imagine someone would want to cosplay a bartender. Though butler and maid costumes are quite popular, you don't often _see_ them walking around the streets wearing one, don't they? Unless there's a ongoing parade nearby."

"..."

"Absolutely not _roaming_ in alleyways _alone_ this time of night." Smirking, the damn kid then had the audacity to _smirk_ so broadly and almost _predatory_ to Shizuo's dismay. He swore the boy's teeth gleamed against the faint rays of moonlight, his eyes glinting an emotion he couldn't grasp. However Shizuo wasn't that dumb, not ignorant enough to be aware the boy was anything but _afraid_ of him. That he was not frightened of the man who had inhuman capacities. Rather, he chose to mock him. Treating him as he was no threat at all.

 _Really_ , Shizuo didn't know how to respond to that.

"...my brother gave it to me. It was a waste not to use it." He answered bashfully, disheveling his blond locks and faced away from the kid. Wishing his cheeks wasn't red out of embarrassment. "And why the hell would you care about other peoples clothing anyways? Don't you have better things to do like play video games, solve math or something?"

"How does 'better things to do' includes solving math–

"Doesn't matter. My _point_ is, _why_ were you _following_ me?"

"..."

The boy's answer surprised him a lot.

"..."

 _"I don't want to go home."_

* * *

"Whoa... What's that?"

"A building?"

"I know, you dimwit."

Their exchanges were mostly bickers and insult.

"I was referring to the name of the building itself. My bad for asking a protozoan."

And honestly, Shizuo couldn't ask for anything else.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say, Izaya." He said, exhaling fumes of smoke in the air.

"That's disgusting."

Hand in hand, the blond man had gone back to Ikebukuro.

"Those filthy cancer sticks will be the death of you one day."

Along with a child whom he'd never thought would bring warmth to the coldest of his fray.

"Don't care. Let's just hurry it up so I can send you back to Shinjuku."

Temporarily.

"You're no fun."

Not once in his life, would he dream to be a babysitter.

"You suck as a tour guide."

Until now that is.

"Yea? Well, I was never one. Deal with it."

"You're so immature..." Yet, he only squeezed his hold to the man as vengeance.

"Where are we heading to?"

"Russian Sushi."

The child – _Izaya,_ gave him with a questioning look. "We're going to eat. You look pale, even with that jacket on. Besides, who the hell wears _shorts_ in this kind of weather? And you call me stupid."

"Because you _are_ stupid, stupid." Izaya insisted. "And for your information, this is my normal complexion." He added. "And I don't wanna be told by that by someone who uses bartender outfits daily! You're not even wearing a jacket!" Pressing his palms tighter against the blonds to prove a point. "Do you even _feel_ cold?" Shizuo merely chuckled at the gesture.

"I'll buy one later. Let's eat first."

"Humph. Whatever."

* * *

"Oh! Shi– _zu_ – _o_!"

"'Sup Simon."

 _How did it come to this?_

"You eat sushi, no? Come inside! It's warm–

"Why does he speak like that?" Izaya interrupted, capturing both of the man's attention. "He's Russian." Shizuo answered. "Stop complaining about everything you picky brat." As they both began to argue _again_ , the Russian man only watched the scene before him in awe and bewilderment. Then came out with an out of this world hypothesis.

"Shi– _zu_ – _o_! Kidnapping is bad!" He scolded, his arms folding upon the waistline, as if he were disciplining a child rather than a grown individual.

"Wha–

"Pfft." The kid muffled a giggle, his cheeks plump and tinting the same shade of red like Shizuo's though the cause was out of enjoyment; their fingers still laced together despite the argument. Simon became more perplexed.

"I didn't kidnap him, Simon." Shizuo explained, choosing to swallow the anger that threatened to bud in his senses. Unfortunately, Simon didn't pay him any heed when he suddenly bumped the side of his knuckles to the palm of his hand and concluded, "Oh, I see. You brought a friend! Silly me!" He lowered himself to the eye level of the boy. "It good! Shizuo may be an adult but he's still a baby deep inside. Not done with puberty. No, no." The Russian man then pointed his finger, whipping his head in a disapproval motion.

Which made the kid burst out with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH–

"SIMON! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"So he make friend to eat sushi with! Sushi good and fresh! Cheap too!"

"HA _HAAHH_ AHH _AHA_ HA–

"Ugh..."

Mirth enveloped the air, its warm sensation tingling against his skin, contrary to the frosty bits of ice covering the streets.

Neither did he plan such happenstance, nor was he expecting anything at hand.

By some fated chance, it just did.

Tears flooding from his eyes, Izaya nearly knelt if not for their connected hands, the other one holding his stomach; practically wheezing. In spite the fact he was getting ridiculed again, the smile that planted itself on the blonds lips did not wither the slightest.

"A _hah_ aha _hahaha_ ha! This is priceless!" Later, as a series of hiccups was emitted, the kid calmed down a bit, wiping the watery substance off the corner of his cheek.

"I guess birds of the same feather _do_ flock together after all." He stated, that smug grin returning to its rightful place. Shizuo felt his smile crook at it.

"What did you say?" Izaya's expression dropped the instant Shizuo slid his hands from his grasp, and was replaced by an incredulous look when the blond bent himself, cupped both of his cheek and squeezed it.

" _Ow_! Unhawndmeyou _pro_ to _zoan!_ "

"Ha! Serve you right for being a smartass."

"Fighting is bad!" If it were even a fight to begin with. "You eat sushi?"

"Ha? Oh." Shizuo almost forgot why they were here.

"Yeah... A table for two please." He requested, releasing his hold of the boy who gave a kick or two, faced him and offered his hand, asking: "Let's go?"

"..."

"..."

"Of course."

As Simon led them both inside the restaurants entrance door, their fingers entwined once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, don't hog it all in one go! Slow down a little!" Shizuo told him.

"Yeah? WELL, I am NOT gonna allow a slimy brute like you steal my ootoro!" Izaya retorted.

"I _bought_ it for _you_ goddammit–

"Now, now. You kids shouldn't fight! It disturbing the peace and customers."

"Simon, there are _barely_ customers around. AND tell that to the stingy brat!"

"Humph! So immature."

"Says the brat himself." The kid only let his tongue out in retaliation.

"See!? Ugh, whatever." Admitting defeat, Shizuo stood up from his seat and walked towards the counter to pay for their meal begrudgingly. Simon merely smile at the act when a low but distinct sound disrupted his musings.

"Ne."

It was different.

Just as his suspicion predicted, the voice belonged to no other than the boy himself. Yet, something is terribly off about it.

"Shizu-chan says you were Russian, am I correct?"

"..." He stared, uncertain on whether he should devise an answer till the boy persisted to converse. "Can I ask you a question then?" His red orbs flashed briefly.

Call it a gut feeling. Chances are he could be wrong, but the way the kid looked– no, _leered_ at him, his red eyes glinting to an extent where it spelt _mischief_ , still, the Russian man forced a wiry smile onto his face and queried, "What is it, little boy?"

"Являются ли слухи правдой?" (Are the rumors true?)

"..." Simon couldn't guarantee if it was the change of lingo that surprised him or the question itself did.

"Что слухи вы имеете в виду?" (What rumors are you referring to?)

All he knew, that the variance of the kid's behavior between now and before was patent. For instance, like the way his smile became conceited, his gaze trailing to the one who brought him here in the first place. Simon immediately understood what he meant.

"что вы думаете?" (What do you think?)

His expression blank for a moment; an apparent mixture of perplexity and discontent, then, he smiled innocently, as if nothing happened.

"Это секрет." (It's a secret.)

* * *

"Thanks, Simon."

"No problem! Eat sushi soon!" Simon waved at them delighted from the entryway.

Shizuo, whom had already turned his back and was strolling unto the darkened streets of Ikebukuro, waved in return, alongside Izaya who held his hand throughout their saunter.

"Where were we going next again?" He asked.

"To buy a jacket, moron."

"Oh yeah... Wait– Can't you go one second without being a piss off? Seriously, Izaya."

Izaya shot him a grin. "That'd be no fun." The blond sighed, deciding to ignore the torment. "Anyways... After that, you'll tell me everything, right?"

"..."

Reticence.

"Well... Not exactly everything, but..." Shizuo hesitated. "At least I deserve a reason by now."

"..."

"Just in case you'd change your mind."

"..."

"I'm willing to listen."

"..."

An awkward disposition.

There was no direct eye contact, they simply kept walking, seemingly comfortable and satisfied in each others presence; as the only thing that attached them both were their fingertips.

"Okay." A light pressure on his finger was applied, Shizuo staring down at the boy who apparently whispered his reply. "I'll tell you later."

The blond beamed, his fervor evident, returning the same gesture given to him.

* * *

Wind chimes clattered.

"Thank you for buying! Have a nice evening."

As the entrance of the store automatically closed shut, they were out in the cold in an instant.

"You sure you don't wanna wear those pants? It's getting colder ya know."

"I'm _fine_ with my clothes as it is thank you. No need for you to be concerned about."

"Right." Shizuo mumbled, incredulous of the boy's excuse.

"Besides, I don't want to further expend your precious low-paid salary. Who knows, maybe one day you'll go broke because of it." He smirked, intending to aggravate his rescuer. But received an opposite effect.

"Ah, don't worry. My employers tend to pay me more than enough to make a living. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve it..."

"..." Izaya decided to stay silent.

" _Ahh_ ha _ah_ –

Shizuo yawned, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. "You tired?" Catching the boy's sentient.

"Kind of." The blond responded.

People were decreasing gradually. They halted, watching the streetlights blur within its territory, the snow decorating the entire city. Nostalgic, a tinge of melancholic aspect. Both of them couldn't dissipate the burden that weighed.

"I was bored."

"Huh?" Startled from the sudden remark, Shizuo gaped down to his side.

Izaya went quiet for a second, before continuing what he started. "Don't you get tired of doing the same thing over and over again? The same pattern, a similar routine, everything's so predictable."

"..."

"Sure, there are those that cannot be controlled. That cannot be predicted in nature. But that's just the beauty of it."

"..." Shizuo was astounded.

"It is those that make this world unique."

"..."

"And it is those reasons why my circumstances bore me." The kid looked up to the sky, his red orbs glistening into the night. Somehow, along the way, Shizuo knew it. That, despite the differences, the boy is quite similar to him. That Izaya's expression right now, were the same as his.

"My parents are rarely around, not that I'm complaining. After all, they're the ones putting food on my plate. So you could say I'm basically used to it." He contemplated. "Do I seem pitiful to you?" Glancing at the blond expectantly.

"Not really." He answered, not sparing the boy a glimpse in return. "Let's sit first. My shoes are killing me." If it weren't for their joined hands, Izaya would've not followed him, as he still engrossed in the conversation. This _stranger_ whom he had met less than a day, who saved him from hooligans, endured his shenanigans, took care of him in spite being unrelated– needless to say, he didn't mind him taking the lead.

In the contrary, he felt happy, and surprisingly safe.

"Here." Shizuo sat at the nearest bench within the premises, removing the remnants of snow off of it; indicating the kid to take a seat beside him simply by squeezing his fingertips, but not hard enough to injure it.

"Go on." He smiled, the most genuine anyone could ever offer him.

"..." Izaya complied and took a seat.

"Our nanny, Namie–

"You have a _nanny_?" The blond inquired, a hint of mockery written on his face.

"My sisters do. Shut up."

Shizuo chuckled, tracing his thumb to the palm of the kid's hand; no eye contact. "Then?"

"She would endlessly brag about her brother in the most disgusting way–

"Rude–

"Which is true I tell you!" Izaya countered, squeezing the blond's hand back. "We'd always argue about everything and calling each other names and–

"Seems to me like you two got along pretty well."

"I beg to differ, Shizu-chan." The kid's eyebrow furrowed.

"The hell's with the nickname?"

"You called me a flea!"

"That was once!"

"It still counts!"

" _Izaya_ –

"ANYWAY." Shizuo inwardly snickered, enjoying the sight he caused the kid to be in. His lower lip pursed, brows scrunched up; it was cute, really.

"I'd usually pull a prank on her whenever I could just for the thrill of it." He heard the blond scoff at him. Izaya continued, "So I snuck into her room and attempted to hide the picture of her brother to see her reaction when... she left her laptop wide open."

"..."

"I checked it out, of course." Shizuo internally sighed, what did he expect from this kid? He is the very manifestation of trouble indeed.

"It appears that she was tracking her brother's whereabouts. Thinking of it gives me the creeps–

"Ahem..."

"Ikebukuro."

"..."

"It pointed in Ikebukuro."

"..."

"She was also looking through some articles from various websites related to this place."

"..."

"One did caught my eye."

"..." A shiver went into Shizuo's spine, as he awaited for the boy's next words.

"An urban legend."

"..."

"There were photographic evidence of such acclaims, but I wanted to see it for myself."

"..."

"Though, with no such luck, I ended up not seeing it."

"..."

"Instead..." The blond stiffened.

"..."

"I met a big brute in replacement." Much to Shizuo's dismay, the kid had the nerve to shrug. "With a temperament of a ten year old–

Warmth blossomed on his chest. Unexplainable, leaving him incoherent and almost speechless. "You–

To an indefinite extent.

"You're not a bad person."

"..."

"You're not a bad person..." Izaya repeated. "Just because you have incredible strength, doesn't make you like the rest of them. Like those hooligans."

"..."

"You're just... different..."

"..." It took real power for Shizuo to prevent his eyes water. The clenching in his chest, mixed with profound gladness. To be finally understood after all those years of drowning in self-hatred, washed away by someone who's words were sharper than any knife that ever sliced him.

"Thanks, Izaya... I needed that." He detached his hand from the boy's grasp, placed it on top of head and ruffled its dark strands; his other hand wiping the tear which attempted to fall off his cheek. Shizuo stood up from the bench, covering his insecurity and said, "It's getting late. There might be no train left."

"Yeah..." Izaya responded, approaching the blond who again held out his hand like he did when they first met.

"Take me home."

.

.

.

 **Earlier**

"что человек добр." (That man is kind.)

Simon stated. "Он может быть легко рассердить , но он любит мир больше, чем кто я знал в этом городе." (He may be angered easily, but he loves peace more than anyone I've known in this city.)

"Вы умный . Я уверен, вы поняли withiin то короткое время, которое вы провели с ним ." (You are intelligent. I am sure you understood it within the brief time you spent with him.)

"..." The kid smiled, the kind of which he wore when the blond was around.

Genuine.

"я знаю." (I know.)

He replied. "Слишком добр для его же блага." (Too kind for his own good.)

"Это абсолютно нелепо , чтобы маркировать его как зверя с такого рода поведения." (It's absolutely ludicrous to label him as a beast with that kind of behavior.)

"Игнорируя свои силы ... Он о человеке , как он может получить ." (Disregarding his strength... He is about human as he can get.)

"И в один прекрасный день , придет время, когда кто-то , несомненно, воспользоваться этим." (And one day, a time will come when someone would surely take advantage of that.)

* * *

"We're here."

"Ah... So this is where we part ways?"

"Guess so."

In front of a well-off apartment, they stood. Reluctant to break the uncomfortable silence that deafened the air.

"Let's keep in contact." Izaya spoke up.

"...what?" Before Shizuo could even absorb what the kid meant, he already held a phone on his hand.

"YOU HAD A CELLPHONE? WHAT THE HELL KID–

"YOU NEVER ASKED!"

"Wha–

Fair enough.

"Fine, let's just get on with it." The blond bent his knees, pulled out his phone and exchanged contacts. Izaya gleamed. "Awesome."

Once more, the silence prevailed when the kid threw himself onto Shizuo, hugging him. "Let's hang out again." Butterflies awakening, Shizuo embraced him; the gentlest he can.

"Okay then."

"Buy me ootoro." Shizuo chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say Izaya."

Moments later, they separated, only to feel the kid's lip press on his cheek.

Izaya grinned. "See you!" And ran off to the building, leaving the blond flaggergast; holding a palm in the side of his face that was kissed. He smiled, utterly ecstatic.

"Stupid kid."

The day went on the way he least expected.

After all, since when did anything happen according to his plan?

Perhaps, just perhaps, the cold was worth it.

As long as there was warmth to indulge himself in.

 _Till we meet again_

* * *

 **A/N:** Will be rewritten.


End file.
